The present invention is useful for ammunition shooting training.
An ammunition moving speed of a rifle is very fast at approximately 600 to 1000 m/s and has a high rotational speed and is in a high temperature state momentarily at the time of shooting.
However, the sense of presence, reaction, and tension of the ammunition shooting can not be compared through a simulated ray gun.
Therefore, a user should perform training while actually feeling tension caused by the ammunition shooting, an environment when actually using reaction ammunitions, and the resulting tension.
In the case of screen golf, a velocity of a golf ball hit on a screen is close to 300 km/h, so the screen must be replaced occasionally due to a surface impact.
In this case, the screen is stopped to be used and a work that takes out a whole screen is manually.
In the case of screen baseball, the velocity of a hit baseball is also 100 to 200 k, and the size of the ball also causes a bigger hitting surface. This also causes a problem in that the screen needs to be manually replaced.
In a screen unit, a bullet mark is generated on a front screen after shooting and generated again on a back surface, resulting in double bullet marks and a negative effect in which support force of the screen is weakened and the screen is cut off frequently occurs. Therefore, a negative effect in which the shooting stops and the screen needs to be linked again occurs. Especially, automatic rifle firearms cannot be used for practice such as continuous shooting.
All technologies of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0028423, Screen Shooting Apparatus by Laser Coordinate of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0127846, and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 12009396, and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0028423 are configured in a structure in which a release roller is disposed on a back surface of a rolling roller and a lower roller is used therebelow, that is, a structure in which three rollers are provided and the screen moves dually forward and backward.
In particular, a purpose of the technology such as Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0127846 is simply to continuously check a zero point adjustment state of the firearm using a shooting record after the shooting.
In addition, the structure is constituted by a screen unit and a bullet recovery unit in which the screen is continuously replaced, and a roller structure is constituted by a chain part in which three rollers of the release roller, the rolling roller, and a weight roller are interconnected and a driving part.
Therefore, when a used screen is replaced by the unit of the roller, all of three rollers should be disassembled. When in the process of the replacement, a chain of the rolling roller and the release roller should be dismantled and almost all components should be disassembled such as disassembling the chain of the rolling roller and the release roller, disassembling each rotation gear engaged in the chain and thereafter, disassembling a soup cut and a driving soup cut, etc., a screen fabric is exchanged at last, which results in a restriction of a use time.
In addition, there is a bullet recovery unit on the back surface of the screen. However, since the bullet is configured to be present in the recovery unit after passing through the screen, and as a result, there is a problem that such a recovery unit should also be separately disassembled in order to replace the screen.
In addition, since a lower roller is not a structure fixed between front and rear screens at a lower end but a structure which floats in the air at a bending point of the screen, the front and rear screens may be shaken at each shooting so that an image projected by a projector cannot be focused and the image is not unclear, and as a result, an image observation and scanning reading apparatus such as a camera, or the like cannot be applied to a screen surface in addition to free laser shooting at a focus distance.
In particular, since the screen cannot maintain flatness due to such a reason, it is possible to present only a simple target image and it is not possible to present various virtual situations such as terrorism and kidnapping. Since a projector does not focus on an image target, the image is blur and unclear and errors are constantly generated in a camera measuring device, etc. Further, since there is no separate sound absorbing device, noise during the hitting is large.
In addition, there is a bullet recovery unit that penetrates the screen, but the bullet recovery unit is simply configured by a trumpet tube with an opening and a single simple screen is provided on the front surface. Therefore, a safety accident may be led, in which an automatic machine that shoots continuously or a bullet which shoots in a rectangle which deviates from a straight position is still reflected and reacted in the trumpet tube and penetrates the screen on a rear surface again, which causes serious harm to a shooter.
In addition, in the case of the trumpet-type bullet recovery unit, a recovery unit having a simple trumpet tube structure which is impossible to installed indoor because shooting noise increases due to vibration of the trumpet tube and does not have a special device for reducing energy of shot bullets requires a large thickness and occupancy space, there is an obstacle cause in indoor installation and it is impossible for several shooting persons of multi-shot automatic firearms to perform shooting at the same time.